


The Reality About Foxes

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [21]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Biting, Blood and Gore, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nightmares, Predator/Prey, Scary Stories, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Sonic thought he could handle scary stories. When Falco reminded him of his status as a hedgehog in relationship to foxes in a scary story, Sonic ended up being subjected to a gruesome nightmare concerning his best friends.





	The Reality About Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 22 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "nightmare". This was a really cliché word given and at first, I wanted to do the Nightmare demon but thought that horror stories escalating into fears would be a good idea for a pairing that I have already explored. Enjoy!

Sonic the Hedgehog was not a scaredy-cat. That went against his character. He was strong, cocky, and fearless. The blue hero had stared death straight in the eyes multiple times in his life, and nothing caused more adrenaline than fighting to save the world and stopping Dr. Eggman's schemes. He lived and breathed the reckless abandonment. The only thing that could ever scare him was water. Even then, Sonic never let the fact that the deep ocean could take his very life if he wasn't careful get to him.

Sonic the Hedgehog would not admit that he didn't do scary stories that well. He could dish the stories out but couldn't take them. If the story was told to specifically scare him, nine chances out of ten would confirm that the story shook him to the very core.

Only a few people knew that Sonic hated stories that dealt with the reality of animal species. Most people were unaware that when the topic of prey species and predator species were brought up, Sonic's mind often froze when asked why a hedgehog was friends with a fox. Sonic always laughed it off how Mobians never fit the stereotype of this trend. That was far from the truth. Tails was young and the exception. Sonic had seen the consequences of befriending a predator. When Mobius wasn't the bright colorful place when Eggman went by the name "Robotnik", it was a survival of the fittest attitude. Prey species were in abundance but they were weaker than the predators. Small animals might have been captured and used to make robots but large animals often joined together to take over territories. Had Sonic not earned his title as a hero, he probably would have met a horrible fate a long time ago due to trusting people too easily.

It was a bad idea to get involved with the scary story night. Many of the Smashers had gathered in the quiet room of the second floor. Lights were off, popcorn and other snacks were brought in and candles and flashlights were added for effects. Most of the teenage Smashers had decided to have a fun night but a few adults had joined in as well.

Mario had been in charge of the horror stories since the first Smash tournament. The rules of the game were simple. Mario had a hat with all the names of the Smashers participating. The Smashers sat in a circle and took a name out of the hat. Whoever's name you had, the horror story must be catered to them with the intention to scare them. Some Smashers were better at others than this because they knew how to scare the person they drew. Others weren't so lucky. If everyone thought your scary story sucked, you were pretty much out of the game. It kept going until either people left or passed out from the fear or until sunrise.

Sonic actually did not last as long as he want. He heard a few creepy stories from some of the Smashers and he tuned them out. When it was Falco's turn and got Sonic's name, the story nearly caused him to scream.

"To those who don't know, there are two types of animal species. Prey species and predator species."

"You know, like in Zootopia," Red added.

"Shut up, Red. I'm telling the story!" Falco shouted. "Anyway, you got the universe Fox and I are in as well as Mobius as examples that the two species can co-exist. I learned from a little bird that there is a universe where predators hunt and kill prey. They look just like us. They're walking. They're talking. But their minds are still back in the olden days. They hunt. They pretend to befriend. But in the end, they slay."

"Is this some kind of poem?" Dark Pit asked nonchalantly. "It doesn't sound realistic in the slightest."

"Oh, but it is," said Falco, who looked around to see if Sonic was affected. He noticed Sonic twitching in his spot. So far, so good. "To make things weirder, any animal that fits the description from that world is said to go berserk. It's a slow process. First, predator species realize that they have violent urges. Then, they start to see all prey as food. Finally, when the guard of the prey is down…they pounce."

When Falco said that, Fox had thought it would be funny to grab at Sonic's shoulder and blow into his ear. Sonic let out a horrified scream that was so unlike him. Some of the Smashers screamed after Sonic's sudden screaming. Most of the Smashers didn't understand why the blue blur was so scared at a half-baked horror story.

"G-Get away!" Sonic hissed as he slapped Fox's hand away. "You jerks planned this, didn't you?"

Falco just laughed at Sonic's reaction. The cocky hedgehog couldn't hide how red his cheeks were. He didn't even notice Fox was behind him until Falco told the part. It had to be planned.

"Nah, it wasn't planned. I just thought it would be funny," Fox hummed. "Sonic?"

Sonic puffed his cheeks. "…This is stupid. I'm going to bed."

The other Smashers found Sonic dipping from the horror stories humorous. They were seeing another side of the hedgehog that they weren't used to seeing. A few fighters felt bad for Sonic because they noticed Falco was preying on Sonic's naïve nature. He might have had Tails as a fox friend as an example, but Sonic was still aware that terrible things could befall him if he wasn't careful. Being reminded of how powerless he could be triggered something in him and that was why he was always so scared of the subject. If Dark Pit were to ask Pit if that type of universe existed, the light angel would just shrug his shoulders. It was something worth researching.

* * *

_Sonic had told himself that in the dream world, you had absolute control of your actions. He rarely had nightmares where he felt powerless. When he did, he pretended the nightmares didn't affect him. October was the month where nightmares and scary dreams would become more frequent. Falco's tale really struck a cord with the blue wonder._

_The speedster was in a pitch-black area. He could barely see what was in front of him besides the air from his own breath. His body trembled from the cold. He could only hear his own breathing, nothing else._

" _Hey, where am I? Helloooooooo!" Sonic bellowed. He attempted to run but immediately noticed something was chaining him down. He could barely see what it was given the darkness but noticed a metallic color. "Oh, hell no! You did not just chain me up!"_

_Sonic attempted to spindash out of the chain but for some strange reason, he wasn't strong enough to break it. He tried yanking his foot away but the chain post holding him firmly kept him grounded._

" _For real? Why can't I get out of this? This is my dream! I can do whatever I want."_

" _But you can't."_

_Sonic's ears twitched hearing a voice he recognized. Happiness was the emotion he wanted to feel. However, in this deep darkness, he felt nothing but dread eating him up._

" _Fox! Perfect timing! Help me out!...Huh?"_

_Sure enough, Fox was approaching him. Subtle movement behind Fox caught Sonic's eye. Gold eyes shined in the blackness of his nightmare, eyes that wanted to devour Sonic's very figure._

" _F-Fox…what is behind you?" Sonic asked warily._

" _I brought a few friends to see you. You'll recognize one of them, right?"_

_Behind Fox, a person Sonic recognized stepped up behind him. The hedgehog sighed in relief._

" _Tails, am I glad to see you! Can you and Fox help me out?"_

_Something was off with Tails. Like Fox, his eyes were sharp and menacing. He moved like a predator instead of a friend. Fox bared his teeth and Tails mimicked his actions. If Sonic didn't know any better, his friends weren't there to help him._

" _Sonic, I see you fell into my trap," Tails hummed. "You were always the easy one to trick."_

" _Huh? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked nervously. He tried to lift his leg up again but he still couldn't get it to budge. "Tails, you got a good laugh. Just let me out."_

" _That will be up to Fox and his friends. I just…want to watch."_

_The way Tails said it caused Sonic to feel a cold sweat. The friends Tails spoke of started to leave the darkness. Sonic now could make out every single "friend" Fox had. They were all similar. They had sharp teeth, sharp claws and menacing eyes. A few of the animals had drool falling down their mouth. Sonic didn't realize how much his body shook until Fox stood in front of him._

" _F-Fox…what is the meaning of this?"_

_Sonic almost didn't ask that question. Fox scared him at this moment. He never wanted to have second doubts about the older male but the way he looked at him…Sonic had never felt so puny._

" _A feast is going to happen. I brought Tails and a few others to the feast."_

" _F-Feast? Sounds nice…what's on the menu? Chili dogs, right?"_

" _Food from Sonic doesn't sound too bad," Fox admitted. His expression changed ever so slightly, causing Sonic to back up slowly. "Especially if you're on the menu."_

_The blue speedster looked around hoping there was a way to escape. The predators that were originally were behind Fox had now surrounded Sonic. When did that happen? He snapped out of his thoughts hearing Tails make a disgusting, slurping noise._

" _Fox, be gentle with Sonic. He may not look like it but he's very sensitive to touch."_

" _That's not tru-gaaaah?!"_

_Sonic yelped being knocked to the ground. Being surrounded by predators had never felt so scary when he couldn't run away, much less curl into a spiky ball. Fox looked down at the blue blur. He licked his lips seductively but that only creeped the Mobian out._

" _F-Fox…the joke was funny. You got me. Now can you please get me out of here and tell your friends to leave? P-Please?"_

_It wasn't like Sonic to beg. The feeling of helplessness took control. The worst part was Fox speaking to him and telling him what he didn't want to hear._

" _No. You're my dinner tonight."_

_Sonic tensed when Fox leaned down and bit his shoulder. The bite wasn't the type that would leave a bruise. It was the type that bit into the skin with the intention of eating it. The hedgehog screamed as he struggled underneath Fox's grip._

" _Oww! That hurt! What are you doing, Fox?! T-Tails, please get him off me!"_

" _Sonic~" Tails hummed. "I want a bite too."_

_The predators started to shorten the space between them and their prey. Sonic's confidence cracked the more foxes leered over him. When Fox released his grip on Sonic's shoulder, the hedgehog saw blood smearing Fox's mouth. That was his blood._

" _You taste good Sonic," Fox told him with an unreadable expression. "I really don't want to share but…"_

" _C-Cut it out, Fox…you wouldn't e-ea…eat me…"_

_Fox bared his teeth again and took a bite at Sonic's neck. The hedgehog screamed at the unimaginable pain. He felt another fox bite at his ear and another smaller fox bit at his leg. Sonic desperately tried to move but Fox's weight forced him to take the bites. Red was the only color Sonic started to see as his blood dripped all over his body. His body melted to the jaws of the predators. Saliva dripped all over his face and started mixing in with his blood._

" _N-N…o…" Sonic cried. He lost the ability to speak when Fox bit his neck. It was harder to breathe. He started wheezing while trying to scream for help. The worse part was once Fox was done biting his neck he went straight for Sonic's mouth. The hedgehog groaned at the feeling of tongue being forced down into him, made worse by Fox biting down harder than needed. The blue speedster tasted a metallic liquid foaming in his throat. He started to gag in desperate need of air. Tears started to mix in with the blood and saliva that started to form below him._

_The circle of predators got to the point where all of them were on top of the hedgehog. Soon, no one could hear Sonic's pleas for help and the only noise left was the munching and chomping of bloody flesh and animal bones…_

* * *

"Sonic, wake up! Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes shot open. He let out a horrified scream that caught the person in his room by surprise. The Smasher jumped back allowing Sonic to sit up and catch his breath.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Sonic!"

The first thing Sonic did was look at his arms and legs. They were still intact.

"It was…just a dream…" Sonic let out a sigh of relief. The first thing he wished to do was rest his head back against his pillow. Unfortunately, the Smasher in the room wouldn't allow that.

"Sonic, what happened?"

"Fox…"

That was the last person Sonic wanted to hear. The leader of Star Fox bit him in his nightmare and proceeded to eat him along with Tails and other predator species. Despite that, Sonic had no intention of glaring at his friend. His tired expression just came off that way.

"Sonic, you can tell me what's wrong…"

"Fox, why are you in my room? Where is Megaman?"

It was common knowledge that Fox and Falco roomed together while Sonic roomed with Megaman upon hearing the blue bomber was alive and would participate in the fourth Smash Brothers tournament. Sonic did miss the Brawl days when he roomed with Pit and Red but a room for three people wasn't going to happen with him again, especially when Pit had Dark Pit to watch over and Red found another room with Calum.

"I asked Megaman if we could switch rooms for the night," Fox explained. "I was worried about you after the scary story Falco told you…and my prank. I know you're usually not the type to be frightened but I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, aren't you charming?" Sonic asked. His voice spat venom even though it was not his intention to sound grouchy. "Well, I'm awake now. No worries."

"…You had a nightmare," Fox stated the obvious. "You can tell me about it."

"Don't want to!" Sonic replied quickly. "Stop worrying!"

Sonic immediately jumped out of the bed. His feet were still wobbling. He would have fallen over had Fox not been there to catch him. Fear resonated inside of Sonic's heart. He let out a pathetic cry and pushed Fox away.

"S-Sonic?" Fox gawked.

Sonic cursed to himself for allowing Fox to see the anxiety he currently felt about his nightmare. Why did the person who ate him in his dreams have to be in his room? Why did Fox even care? Why did the Fox in his nightmare kiss him like that?

"I-I'm fine…" Sonic mumbled, "I'm fine…"

"Sonic, sit back down and talk to me."

"N-No. I'm going for a run…"

Sonic needed to get away from Fox. He didn't want to end up like he did in his nightmare. Before Fox could stop him, Sonic sped out of the room. He didn't care if the door was unlocked and Fox was still in. He didn't even care if he would still be there when the hedgehog finished his run. He needed to get away. He had to forget.

The hedgehog clutched his shoulder where Fox bit him. The image came back to him and how much he felt before Fox actually bit with eating intent. Why did it feel so good at first? Why did he like it before things got scary? Why was his heart still pounding?

"It was just a dream…" Sonic told himself as he zoomed to Smashopolis. The moon was up in the sky, providing him light. "It wasn't real. I can still run. I didn't become dinner! I'm not scared!"

Sonic just needed to repeat the mantra over and over again. Eventually, the words would become reality and Sonic wouldn't have to think about the nightmare ever again. He'd go back to normal once he shook it off. In the end, Sonic still knew that he would have to face one of the many mysteries of his nightmare. Why did it become violently sexual at one point? Was he really that type of person? Or did Falco's words screw with his brain? Sonic didn't know and didn't care now. He needed to be free now and run until he couldn't run anymore. That was the type of hero he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3214 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I like the darker implications that Sonic's universe wasn't all that bright at the beginning of Sonic's adventures by the fact how many of the worlds were toxic and dark. Eggman wasn't a comical villain back then so it adds to the dog eat dog world Sonic grew up in. Imagine being a prey species and still being sought after to be eaten.
> 
> 2\. As pointed out, the prey versus predator thing is from Zootopia. Sonic ain't a fan of that movie despite the racial themes of the movie. The last thing Sonic wants to be reminded of is how his fox friends can eat him.


End file.
